


Laketown Waltz

by RedHybernaculum



Series: The Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHybernaculum/pseuds/RedHybernaculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laketown Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Some romantic fluffiness written as a gift. Enjoy :)

Bard looked himself in the mirror as he fussed with the collar of his only dress shirt, a little wrinkled and a size too big. He wished for the first time in a long time that he had proper dress clothes. There had been very little call for them since his wife had passed. A long period had elapsed where he was just grateful for the small things he did possess.

His eldest daughter knocked at the bathroom door, "Da, quit fussin' you look fine."

Bard opened the door and met her bright face. She and her bother and sister were more important to him than all the world. The lonely hours seemed to melt away when he greeted their faces every evening, yet there was still an emptiness in his heart he'd been unable, maybe unwilling to fill. It had been their doing, this whole dinner idea, so that they might find some way to help their father get back into the actual living of life. 

"See, you look perfect, Da." She spoke with a kind warmth.

He cupped her cheek and embraced her without word, kissing her atop her head. 

"Da!" came a call from the kitchen.

The next few minutes Bard helped finish preparing the meal with two little ones under foot, Sigrid looking on from setting the table, and a lot of jovial excitement. In the end he had picked up is youngest daughter, Tilda, and set her on the counter to "supervise."

A knock came at the door. Bain, Bard's only son, ran, flinging open the door and beckoning their visitor in with the all the pomp and grace he could muster. Bard smiled as he pinched his brow, 'overdoing it, son.'

"Why thank you, Master Bain." she curtsied and played the lady to his chivalrous doorman. 

Dala entered with a luminous smile. Sweet dimples formed across her cheeks. It made Bard's heart skip a beat whenever he saw her for she was always smiling. 

There was brief exchange of pleasantries before the meal began. Once settled in the conversation was light and plentiful. Each dish was delectable; and it occurred to Bard how food tasted so much better tonight than usual. Their meager home and trappings seemed to turn into so much more. Nothing changed, not really, but in his heart things felt fuller, more robust.

"Your very quiet tonight Master Bard," Dala commented.

"Lost in thought," he replied as a small smile tugged at his mouth, his dark eyes taking on a gleam.

"Perhaps you should take a walk, Da," Sigrid suggested, "Dala and you? I'd be happy to clean up and get Tilda and Bain to bed."

Before Bard could answer, "That sounds like a lovely idea," Dala offered. 

His smile grew wider on his lips, apparently they were going to gang up on him tonight. He'd better agree or face mutiny.

"A lovely idea." he repeated, making eye contact with Dala.

After a slew of promises on the children's part to behave and go to bed on time, Bard finally closed the door behind him and joined Dala at the bottom of the staircase.

The night was illuminated by a crescent moon shimmering on the waters about Laketown. Fog played at the shoreline. Bard offered his arm to her as they strolled about the boardwalks on the outer reaches. A yellow glow spilled through the various windows of the inhabitants of the now peaceful village. 

With their winding walk and quiet conversation, Bard had not realized that they were meandering toward the docks where his barge was tethered. Only when he had reached the worn boat did he reflect on how deeply ingrained his daily routine had become. He stood staring for several long moments, running his eyes along her hull, a pang of sadness in his chest.

"Bard?" Dala's voice was like a gentle breeze caressing his wondering mind, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took a breath, "It is only that I meant to take a walk with a beautiful woman, but my feet ended up taking me to work."

"You work hard. This is your lifeblood, the way you provide for your family."

"The way I escape, too."

"We all have that." she squeezed his arm and smiled up at him, "Perhaps you'd like to show me around."

Bard helped her aboard. It wasn't much, an empty barge, the little waves on the lake rocking it slowly. Dala found him in the dark, smoothing her hands over his chest, and pressed her lips to his. It was a slow, testing sort of a kiss, just getting a feel for him. To her delight, she felt his hands caress and squeeze her upper arms just so, the warmth and strength of his hands making her want to melt into him.

He broke their kiss, sliding the backs of his fingers over her cheek, her dark eyes reflecting the stars above. They came to rest on the bench, exchanging tender kisses, those hands of his wondering lazily up and down her thigh.

After some moments he shifted, his heel connecting with a soft, squishy mass beneath the bench. That was odd. He made a strange face and reached down, pulling out a bed roll, a smile forming at his lips. Without a word he stood and unfurled the patchwork blankets across the deck.

Bard held his hand outstretched and silently asked. Dala joined him. He kissed with deeper passion, his tongue daring to explore her wanting mouth. His fingers brushing back her raven hair. He nibbled her neck, biting her shoulder as he worked his way down.

"Oh, Bard! Oh, yes!" She whispered on quickening breath into the night air.

His fingers worked with nimble quickness over the buttons of her dress, opening the fabric to yield her amble bosom unto him. Her soft warm skin was the color of coffee and milk, smooth and delectable. His lips seared across her tender flesh as he suckled and teased at her nipples. She moaned beneath him, feeling his erection as she squirmed.

With masculine power he crawled back up her body, staring down into her, placing a finger to her lip, "Shhhh, my darling, the dock man may hear."

He kissed her again before rising up on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head. His torso was lean, sparse of hair, and corded with muscle about the chest. Dala ran her nails across him, watching him shiver beneath her touch. When she reached his belt she looked up at him, biting her lip.

He took her hands, stretching over her, making sure they came rest above her head, and returned to his knees. With a deliberate, teasing slowness he unfastened his belt, his eyes burning holes in her. His fingers took agonizing time as he worked at his trouser buttons. Dala wriggled impatiently beneath him, wanting to touch.

He stopped, smirking, his trousers staying infuriatingly up over his hips. He slid his hands over her spread knees and up her thighs, under her dress, taking hold of her panties and sliding them off.

He laid atop her, his hand curling beneath the back of her head as he planted a soft kiss and looked her in the eye, "I want you, Dala."

"I want you," she whispered back.

Bard's fingers slipped between her legs, inside her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit. He watched the ecstasy play across her face, enjoying the pleasure he could bring her, before he could not withstand his own desire any longer.

He stopped, freeing his engorged cock from its unforgiving prison into the night air. Refocused, his eyes serious and lustful, Bard entered her slick and wanton cunt, his head large, stretching her. Time seemed to slow, her breathing, the feel of him, those eyes staring down, it was all that remained of the universe.

Bard searched her gaze for any trace of discomfort before sliding deeper into her. He closed his eyes a moment, allowing the rapture of her body against him, heated and welcoming, to send a shiver along his spine. He worked in her, so tantalizingly slow at first. Her breath hitched at each thrust as he increased speed. Quiet moans crested amongst the sound of the water lapping against the hull beyond their intertwined bodies.

He braced himself and sunk into her to the hilt as she strangled a cry in her throat. With greater force he pressed his hips forward and back. The heat rising in her she rocked against him in perfect counterpoint, her fingernails scratching along his broad back. Faster and faster he dug into her until she came, his lips hushing her scream as the world shifted inside her, body tensing and shuddering. With a few thrusts more, he found release, eyes dark with focus as he spilled his seed within.

Together they laid side by side, his arms around her until the first rays of dawn's light spilled across the deck. He walked her home, a new glow about them, kissing her for a long while before letting her go. This was the end, and the beginning.


End file.
